Triangles and Hearts
by AvelinAeliaLisalynn
Summary: Mari decides that she's sick of the lovesick glances that Lasercorn, Joven and Sohinki keep throwing each other. But she finds out that playing matchmaker is harder then it looks- especially when the three you are trying to set up are 99% sure it's a failed cause. Joven/Sohinki/Lasercorn, T for language. SOMEONE ELSE WRITE THIS PAIRING I NEED IT LIKE I NEED AIR.


**A/N: Most of you who read my stuff know that me and ongoing stories don't get along so well… Yet I have not one, not two, not three, but FOUR ONGOING STORIES that I'm writing + two on hiatus. Crazy.**

Third Person POV

Love. It's crazy, painful and confusing, but every once in a while it becomes something wonderful and magical.

This was _not _one of those times.

His mind kept going back and forth, David, Joshua, Lasercorn, Joven. David's easygoing grin, Joshua's ringing laughter. Lasercorn's silly jokes, Joven's beautiful eyes. He didn't want to choose. He loved them both, wanted them both, and he would be damned if he didn't get them both.

There were a couple small complications… The first and foremost being that Lasercorn and Joven were straight. The second that they were both in relationships, the third that he was friend zoned and the fourth being that, if somehow the first three problems disappeared, he would have to choose between the two of them because he was pretty sure they didn't like each other like that, and they probably hadn't even heard of a poly relationship.

Now that Sohinki thought of it, those were more like titan sized walls then small complications.

Love. He figuratively stuck his middle finger up to whatever deity was in charge of that area of life. Things couldn't have been simple, could they? No. He had to be stuck in some twisted one sided love triangle, and fall in love with not one but two of his friends.

"Hellooooo… Earth to Sohinki…" called out Mari, snapping him out of his trance. She waved her hand in front of his face. "What are you even thinking about that was so distracting that you would tune out Dota 2?"

Matt froze for a moment, than replied with a bittersweet smile, "Triangles and hearts."

* * *

David Moss hated it. He hated the way that Sohinki looked at him, the little longing glances when he thought no one was looking. He hated the way Joven doted on him just a little too much, always smiling and there first to help with whatever was needed. He hated it. Lasercorn didn't know why he hated them crushing on each other so damn much- he should be happy, playing matchmaker, or doing something supportive. But in fact, he simply hated it.

And one day, it hit him, just like a slap to the face. He was jealous.

David had stood, slack jawed, for a just a couple seconds before shaking his head, wondering how he had been stupid enough to not to figure it out before. But he couldn't pin it down- which one? He knew that they were so much more then friends in his eyes, but still… Which did he want?

It took much, much longer for him to realize the answer. Both. He wanted both of them, so bad.

Some luck he had. Joven and Sohinki both loved each other, and he was stuck pining after both of them.

Triangles. Triangles and fucking hearts.

* * *

Joven's luck was bad.

He was always losing, always being teased and made fun of, always being hated on.

He'd only had two girlfriends in his entire life, and while the break-ups weren't horrible, they'd each used the same words- "It's not me you're in love with," - to end things. Erin had left him only a week ago, and it was bothering him like hell.

Eventually Joshua gave in, and on his lunch break, he slowly dialed up the number he knew by heart. He prayed that she would answer.

"What is it?" asked a familiar female voice on the other end of the line. Joven sighed of relief. She sounded annoyed, but not in her ready-to-rip-your-throat-out annoyed.

"What did you mean, it's not me you're in love with?" asked Joshua, praying that this time she wouldn't be so mysterious. "I mean, I know it's not you anymore but what do you mean?" he added hurredly.

Erin sighed on the other end of the line. "Seriously? You've got to be blind."

"I kinda am, when it comes to love," he admitted.

Erin sighed again. "Ok. How many times have you mentioned Matt or David in the past ten minutes or done something nice for them?"

"How does this have to do with anythi-" began Joven, but he was cut off.

"Do it," ordered Erin. It was Joven's turn to sigh.

"Uhhh… 12? I think?" he replied, mentally counting.

"And how many times have you thought about one of the two of them?" she asked again.

"I can't count that?! Jeez, 40-something, I think?" replied Joven incredulously.

"Exactly. Triangles and hearts, Joshua," replied Erin in a matter of fact voice before the line went dead.

She didn't mean… Joven slowly put the phone back in his pocket. There was no way, yet the evidence and the feelings were staring him right in the face.

_If she's right, I'm totally, utterly, screwed,_ thought Joshua._  
_

Triangles and hearts.

**A/N: So? So? What did you think? To my utter horror, I think this is the first Sohinki/Joven/Lasercorn fic ever… Someone else write this I need this. Thanks for reading, reviews always welcome **** This will be 5-8ish chapters long… And maybe I'll actually update. Bye!**


End file.
